


Again

by DeJenerative



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeJenerative/pseuds/DeJenerative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night visit to Gunn's after Waiting In The Wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Very faint spoilers to Waiting in the Wings.  
> Thanks very, very much to Indalia for the excellent beta job. If you think the words are in the right place, it's because of her. If they're in the wrong place, it's all my fault.  
> Originally posted in 2002.

I knew who it was before I opened the door. Still don't know how I knew, I just did.

I opened the door and there he was, mask firmly in place. The mask he thinks nobody can see under. But to me, that mask has always been made of glass. Cause I could see everything Wes was trying to hide: the hurt, the fear and the want.

It was the want that made me grab his shoulder and pull him into the room. I slammed the door behind him and pushed him back against it and just looked at him. Looked in his eyes and saw the want and the invitation. And then my name was on his lips.

"Charles."

I had to kiss him.

I still don't know how we ended up in bed, but Wes was suddenly under me, pillow beneath his hips, breath coming in short gasps trying to be moans. His lips were red and swollen and they opened on a moan when my fingers twisted inside him. Then I was pressing in, in, fucking in. Our groans mingled and rose and finally settled when I was in as far as I could be. I pulled out, slowly, letting us feel every inch, then I slid back in again.

Wes' legs hooked around my hips, holding me there, my hipbones pressing on Wes. I braced myself, hands digging into the mattress and just looked down at Wes. Looked at him. Eyes and mouth open, everything so open. And I couldn't take it anymore and I leaned in to lick the sweat off Wes' upper lip and my hand milked Wes' cock even as I was thrusting.

Then my tongue was inside Wes' mouth and we were surging, grunting, moaning. God, the moans that came from Wes' mouth danced up and down my spine and settled in my hips and my head and my heart. Wes was arching underneath me and yelling and clenching. And I let the sound and the taste and the feel and the love of Wes take me over the edge until all I could see was Wes' eyes, still open. So open.

We both panted for a bit and then we were kissing, kissing until I thought we might be sixteen because, God.

Wes was still hard and I thought I might be too and when I moved to find out we both moaned again. Damn. Like we were both sixteen again. Stranger things have happened to us. I couldn't help but grin a little at that thought, then licked Wes' eyelid and rolled us until Wes was above me, so hot, so hard, so tight. Then everything was lost again when Wes moved and it was my turn to arch as he moved his hips. My hand was back around Wes' cock and my other hand traced where we were joined, making Wes moan into my mouth.

Then I was gone again, surging under Wes and he tightened on me and this time all I could see was white. When I could finally see again, Wes' head was resting on my chest, his spiky-soft hair tickling my chin.

I just listened to him breathe and sigh, finally able to think enough to run my fingers over as much of Wes' smooth, smooth skin I could reach. Until Wes spoke.

"You and Fred?"

"Mmm. I thought that would get your attention."

I couldn't help but laugh a little and grab the hand that slapped my shoulder. I drew it up to my lips and mouthed the palm, the sides, the long, elegant fingers, feeling the calluses and scars from writing and fighting. Learned those tastes like I want to learn all the others. And Wes' fingers rubbed my cheek and I just nuzzled them back.

And then we were back to the kissing, long, hot, wet, perfect kissing. I got a sudden image of us making out until we died of starvation or something. I shivered a little at that though, because, hey, it wouldn't be a bad way to go. I smiled into the kiss and ran my thumbnail up Wes' spine, swallowing the moan I got in return.

Maybe we were sixteen again.


End file.
